Home at Last(Discontinued)
by Lucky9221
Summary: You are Bella's older sister who is finally returning back to Forks with Bella. You missed your home and are so excited to be back and with your true friends, and possibly find romance with your closest friend, Jacob. DISCONTINUED TO ALLOW FOR A UPDATED VERSION
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) Swan was returning to Forks. After your mother and father split she took both you and your younger sister Bella with her to Phoenix, Arizona. While Bella was happy for the change you were upset to be moved from your friends and the small Washington town. So, while Bella stopped visiting after awhile you continued your visits to Forks every year. The moment you turned 18 you and Bella moved to live with your father again, while your mother ran off with her boyfriend.

The moment you got off the airplane in Seattle you grabbed your bags and dragged your unwilling sister to meet your father for him to pick you both up. "(Y/N), Bella!" Charlie exclaimed trying to get you attention, waving his hands out the car window. You grab Bella's hand and pull her to the car.

"(Y/N), not all of us are as tall as you!" Bella complained. Your slightly taller stature resulted in Bella always feeling shorter, especially when she complained about your more "feminine" shape and long legs.

"Well come on then Bells, or else I'm not coming back for you," as you stick your tongue out at her and you both laugh. You stop just a little short of the cop car and almost trip taking both you and Bella down. You open the trunk and take Bella's bags in your hands and place both sets of luggage in the trunk, while Bella slides into the back seat. You were used to being responsible since Renée was never really there as much when Phil entered the picture.

Taking a breath and closing the trunk, you walk over to the passenger side door and get in. "Hi, girls!" Charlie greeted, excited both you and Bella were staying with him until further notice.

"Hi, Dad!" You replied back happy to be heading back to Forks, the place you felt you truly belonged. Bella just stared back at him and then continued ignoring him and sulking.

"Has she been like this the whole trip?" Charlie whispered to you.

"Yeah, she's not happy." You thought of when Renée brought up the idea of her and Phil hitting the road. Bella pleaded with her stating you had just turned 18 and why couldn't you and she just stay in Phoenix. You had brought up the point that you had not finished high school and barely could take care of yourself and her during some of Renée's and Phil's weekend trips, so it became settled that you would wait until you had graduated high school before deciding.

"What happened while you were away?" Charlie asked hoping to catch up on what happened in the few months since you last visited.

"Nothing much just working on college applications and looking into nursing programs." You had decided that a young age you wanted to help people and nursing seemed like a good plan for you. You knew the University of Washington had an excellent nursing program so you were working your but off to get accepted and qualify for scholarships.

"Jake visited last night to ask me if you, Bell, and I wanted to come over to dinner this weekend."

"Sounds good I've missed him and the boys while I was gone." You thought back to all the summers you had spent with Charlie and how you spent most of them at La Push, hanging out with Jacob and his friends.

"I know you have (Y/N) they are all you talk about when you get back into town, I sometimes think you just come back for them," he said jokingly. He looked over at you and saw how you were starting to fall asleep, he looked back at Bella and saw her staring out the window with earbuds in. He turned down the radio and continued the drive to Forks in silence.

When you wake up from your nap you look over to Charlie and see him driving and look back at Bella and see her staring out the window. You glance out the window and you see the "Welcome to Forks" town sign. Your heart rate increases, excited to be home at last. After Charlie pulls into the house's driveway and stops the car you get out and grab the suitcases from the trunk. Bella reluctantly looks at the house from the car, until you knock on her window and motion for her to get out and help.

"I'm going to show her around (Y/N), bring the rest of your stuff up once you're done," Charlie said to you patting your shoulder before grabbing some of your things. You took a deep breath in and out and took in the luscious scenery of the forest in your backyard.

After you finish taking in the surroundings you missed dearly you grab your last suitcase and enter the house. You climb the stairs and enter the childhood bedroom you and Bella shared. Your part of the room was filled to the brim of pictures of your family, your friends in La Push, and one of you and Jacob, whom you consider your closest friend. You put your bag down and pull out your cell phone and text Jacob telling him that you got into town. Almost instantaneously you receive a text that said, "come out front" from Jacob. You look out the window and see him outside waving, with his hair pulled back. You run down the stairs, narrowly avoiding falling on your butt towards Jacob.

"Jake!" You scream when you run out the door giving him a giant bear hug. He gently reciprocated the hug laughing at the speed you ran out of the house at. "Why are you here Jake?"

"You know the old truck I was fixing up over the summer? Well, your Dad just bought it from me for Bella." You thought about how you tried to help Jake fix it over your last visit and how you ended up making things worse and decided to make him snacks and talk to him while he worked on it.

"That's awesome Jake, glad to see you're becoming profitable in your hobby," You say lightly smacking him. "How long are you going to be here anyway?" You ask hoping he wasn't going to immediately leave.

"Well my dad is watching football with Charlie so at least another hour or so. I have to teach Bella how to work the thing though, so that might take awhile."

"Oh," You said. You were so excited to see Jacob you forgot that your sister needed his help. "That's ok, I'll go clean my car up a bit then."

"Sounds good," Jake said with a smile, "take care of my first pet project why don't you." He joked before running off to the orange truck. You walk off to the shed that your car was kept in. You opened the doors to the shed and pull the cover off of your precious car. The sleek, black, vintage sedan was given to you by your father the first summer you visited him after your 16th birthday, and you loved it, even more, when he told you Jake had fixed it up for you. After getting in the car you backed out of the shed you took your baby out for a joy ride through the backroads through the Forks forest.


	2. Chapter 2

After you finish your joyride through the forests of Forks you decide to head back home because you were getting hungry and also decided that you needed a good night's rest before going to school the next day. When you arrived back at the small house you parked your car and got up, slowly walking up to the front door. You glanced over and saw that Bella's orange truck was parked in the grass next to the cop car, meaning she was back, and Jacob probably went home. You walk in the house and are greeted by the scent of warm pizza. You walk in the kitchen and see the box open with pieces missing. You didn't mind Charlie and Bella eating without you, and well you were thankful they saved you the delicious greasy food. You grab several slices and sit at the kitchen table quickly feasting on your food. You look at all the photos on the wall before your mother left with you and Bella, your summer visits, and snapshots of your's and Bella's lives. You knew your father wanted to be a part of your life and you wanted to let him.

Once you finished sitting at the kitchen table you grab your plate and put it in the dishwasher and head upstairs. Charlie's room's door is closed so you gingerly walk by it, hoping not to create a disturbance. When you enter yours and Bella's shared room you release the breathe you had been holding, trying not to awaken your dad. "Hey (Y/N)," she greeted you as you walked into the room, closing the door.

"Hey Bells." You respond. You glance around the cream-colored room with two twin beds on either side of the walls, with one large bay window in the center of the room. You walk to your side of the room, designated by the large plush blankets in your favorite color and the collection of photos on the wall and on your large wooden dresser, that Bella had one as well on her portion of the room. There were pictures of your mother, father, Bella, Jacob, and your friends in La Push. You glance down at your plain black suitcases and decide to unpack, considering how you almost never decide to unpack until you need literally everything in the bag. After you finished placing all your items in your dresser, accompanying your warmer clothes suited for the cool and wet climate. You grab your cosmetic and hygiene items out of the bottom of your suitcase, shove the suitcase under the bed until you could find a better spot, and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed and your first day of school.

Once you decide that you are ready for bed you walk out of the bathroom in your pajamas and grab your laptop out of your backpack and send a quick note to your mom about your travels and that both you and Bella were ok. You glance over at your sister, still sitting in her bed with a book on her lap and earbuds in. You try to get her attention by calling out "Bella." She glances at you and pulls an earbud out of her ear.

"What (Y/N)?" You think of a snarky counter to her statement and decide against it, not wanting to worsen her mood.

"I love you, I hope you realize it, even if you blame me for bringing you here." You try to apologize, you didn't think in hindsight about how Bella would feel about leaving Phoniex.

There was a pause as Bella thought, "I love you too (Y/N)."

"Thanks, Bells, could you maybe turn off the lights though?" You made Bella giggle and she reached up to the light switch and she switched it down. "Goodnight" you call out to her.

"Goodnight (Y/N)" she responds. After her response, you fall asleep happy to be back to your roots, back where you think you belong.

* * *

The next morning you awake promptly when your alarm rings, much to your dismay, hoping to sleep in more. You groggily sit up in your bed and turn on your bedside lamp. You glance over at the alarm clock and see it flashing the time at you. Since Bella wasn't awake you decide to check the weather on your phone. Glancing down at the small screen you see that it is supposed to rain today. Groaning at the bad weather for the first Monday at your new school you walk over to your dresser and pick out an outfit consisting of a cute sweater and black leggings, a trusty choice in the Forks weather. Once you grab the outfit you lay it out on your bed and walk to the bathroom to get ready for the day. You go through your standard skin care routine and grab a little makeup to cover some darkness under your eyes and even out your complexion and swipe on some mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. A basic makeup look that made you feel more confident about starting school so late in the year. You always envied Bella of her flawless skin and how you had to work to appear not so dead.

After you finished your routine you walk back into the room and put on your outfit. Noticing Bella was still asleep you kept nudging her until she woke up so that she could have time to get ready. She groaned and mumbled something about being up so early and then sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. Seeing how you completed your goal you left the room and walked to the kitchen to make some toast, considering how bread was literally the only thing in the pantry and you didn't have time to buy food. You made your toast and put some Nutella on it and ate it over the sink because you were too lazy to actually do dishes. After you finished your toast you waited 15 minutes and then Bella came downstairs and made herself some toast. After she finished her rushed meal you lead her to your car so that you both could ride together on the first day, just to scope out the situations for parking and such at the school.

* * *

Your first day of school, in your eyes, was uneventful. You and Bella started in the parking lot, getting an OK spot in your mind, nothing truly life-changing in the parking lot. The true culture shock came when you realize how small the school was. Schools in Phoniex were much larger than this small town high school. When you walked into the main office the receptionist provided you with the schedule you would keep, your classes remained fairly unchanged from Phoniex.

All your classes were standard and you picked up a few friends during the classes so you weren't alone at lunch. After classes, you waited for Bella by your car. She ran out of the school angry and crying running right into your embrace. After the quick hug she climbs in the car and you take that as a hint to get in as well. She explained the whole situation with one Edward Cullen. You had encountered Edward while you were interning at the local hospital that his father works at. While he had seemed polite to you, something had seemed off but you had not decided to explore that idea. Now that he had hurt your sister's feeling he was in for a world of hurt.


End file.
